Slicer's New Army
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Slicer is brought back to life once more; he restores some of the monsters that Mystery Inc dealt with in order to get his revenge on Shaggy. Meanwhile; Camo, his kids, and Badger get used to living in Meek's new mansion, but the group end up teaming up with Batman to get Two Face.
1. Slicer's Back Again

In the mansion kitchen; Shaggy was eating a very huge ham before spitting out the bone.

He burped very loudly.

"Oh, that feels so good." said Shaggy.

Sonic and Lynn who was carrying a basketball noticed everything and shook their heads.

"One of these days, he's going to have a heart attack." said Sonic.

"I wouldn't bet on it. I've seen him eat Dog food." said Velma who walked by.

Shaggy started scarfing down on a huge tur-duc-hen.

"Just seeing this is very disturbing. I'm amazed he can outrun a monster." said Lynn.

Sonic chuckled.

"Odds are he's eating one before." said Sonic.

 **Flashback**

Shaggy and Scooby were in a haunted house and boarded a door before sighing in relief.

However, a monster made out of cotten candy appeared behind the two.

"You dumb shits should have never locked those doors." the monster said sounding like Eddie Murphy.

The two best friends turned around in shock and shrieked in fear.

"ZOINKS!" yelled Shaggy.

"Now you're stuck in here with me, the Cotton Candy glob." said the monster.

Shaggy and Scooby became more shocked.

"Cotton...candy...glob?" The two said.

The monster chuckled.

"Yes." said the Cotton Candy glob.

Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other with smirks on their faces and then back at the monster who looked worried and confused.

"What?" He asked.

Shaggy and Scooby put bibs on and the monster is now scared.

"Crap." said the Cotton Candy glob.

Shaggy and Scooby leaped onto the monster and started devouering it.

"NO, I'LL GIVE YOU CAVITIES!" yelled the monster.

 **End Flashback**

Shaggy then pulled out a huge jello ring.

"This is as much as I can take." said Sonic.

The thin teenager was about to eat the jello, but was grabbed by the shirt collar and dragged off by Sonic, causing him to drop the gelatin dessert.

"Hey what the?" said Shaggy.

"You and me, let's go. You to Lynn." said Sonic.

The three entered the garage and approached Sonic's car.

Sonic opened a back door and tossed Shaggy into it before getting into the driver's seat and Lynn got into the passenger seat.

The hedgehog started up his car.

Shaggy was confused by this.

"I was hungry." He said.

"You're always hungry." said Sonic.

"That won't change much." said Lynn.

"But with my help, you'll be very healthy in no time and live longer." said Sonic, "And yes I think that's an odd statement considering that you run all the time."

Shaggy groaned.

"You're giving me one of those talks? I managed to kill Toiletnator as Slicer." said Shaggy.

"I still find that hard to believe, but can you blame me? I was on Cybertron getting the members of Team Prime back together when that happened." said Sonic.

Shaggy is mad.

"Ask anyone and they will tell you." said Shaggy.

"I can vouch for that." said Lynn.

Meanwhile in a junkyard; Doinator was looking around and saw Slicer's head.

She smirked.

"Hello Slicer." said Dominator.

She picked up the head, only to see that it was hollowed out.

The villainess groaned.

"Shit." said Dominator, "This is going to take a while."

She looked around the junkard and saw more of Slicer's parts.

Later; she and Eggman were in a laboratory and looking at the hollowed out parts of Slicer.

Eggan is shocked and laughed.

"This is Tolietnator?" he asked, "Worthless."

Dominator grabbed Eggman by the shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"Not any more he isn't. He now goes by the name Slicer." said Dominator.

She then dropped Eggman.

"Okay." said Eggman.

He then picked up the head.

"What the hell happened to him anyways? It looks like he was burned up from the inside by something not natural." said Eggman.

"That's what I want you to find out." said Dominator.

Eggman chuckled.

"Don't worry, we will with my new invention. The memory projector." said Eggman.

Some type of metal mannequin like head appeared and Eggman placed Slicer's head on it.

"When I place a skull on this device, it'll show what Toiletnator's life was like just minutes before he died." said Eggman, "Observe."

He pushed a button and some lights emerged from the eye sockets and showed a video on the wall of Slicer being attacked by Meek using super speed before the vibrating meerkat placed a vibrating hand in Slicer's chest and lifting him up as the bot screamed in pain.

" _THIS CAN'T BE HOW IT ENDS, I AM THE MIGHTY SLICER!_ " Slicer said before screaming once more.

The whole thing then went static.

The two villains became confused.

"Who was that guy?" said Eggman.

"Not sure, but that seemed like a much worst fate then the fate that Shaggy gave Slicer." said Dominator.

Eggman removed Slicer's head and placed it back on the rest of his body.

"At least now we know that Slicer's in the Speed Force. And I've got just the thing." said Eggman.

He pulled down some type of laser and aimed it at the carcass.

"What do youu plan on doing?" said Dominator.

"Getting Slicer back into the world of the living." said Eggman.

He pulled out a keyboard and started typing stuff down before the laser powered up.

The laser then hit the body, recreating the organic parts of Slicer before Eggman turned off the laser.

Slicer groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

He sat up and looked around.

"Wh-where am I?" said Slicer.

"Among villains." said Dominator.

Slicer turned to Dominator and became shocked.

"Dominator, is that...what's going on here?" said Slicer.

Doinator smirked.

"We've brought you back from the speed force." said Dominator.

Slicer became confused.

"The speed force?" said Slicer, "How'd I end up there?"

"Don't act like you don't recall. You were attacked by someone who managed to tap into the speed force and managed to send you there." said Eggman.

Slicer is shocked.

"Meek." He said and smirked, "Who cares about him. He's not my main target. Not now, not ever."

Eggman and Dominator are confused.

"My main target is and always will be that boy Shaggy Rogers. I will kill him if it's the last thing I do." Slicer said and laughed.

The other two villains became more confused.

"How can he still be upset by some very thin character who shot him two times in the chest instead of by someone who punched him in the chest with a vibrating hand?" said Eggman.


	2. Safety Deposit Box Thefts

At a bank in Toon City; a bell rang and Two Face and two goons ran out of the bank with two safety deposit boxes.

"Keep those boxes safe boys, we can't let anyone else from the underground know about this." said Two Face.

"Yes boss." said one goon.

However; a magnet attached to a cable stuck to the safety deposit box he was holding and disappeared.

The goon became shocked.

"What the?" said the good.

Two Face and the goons looked on a roof and saw Meek in his Bounty Hunter outfit holding the safety deposit box.

"There's always the vigilante in this city." said Meek.

Two Face became mad.

"Bounty Hunter." said Two Face.

He flipped his coin and saw that it landed on tails.

"Smoke him." said Two Face.

The two goons drew out guns and started shooting at Meek, but the meerkat's glider like wings emerged and he flew into the air.

The goons stopped firing their guns.

"Dammit, he got away the box. Without the contents of that box, the content in the box we have will be useless." said Two Face.

With Meek; he continued to fly in the air and reached his mansion before flying over an opening, making his rocket boots turn off and causing him to fall down the opening.

He eventually reached the Bounty Cave and landed safely on the ground before his glider like wings disappeared.

Meek then placed a hand on his helmet, causing it to disappear.

He then looked at the safety deposit box he took from Two Face's good.

"What would a crook from Gotham be doing in Toon City?" said Meek.

He pulled out a sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the key hole making it unlock.

The meerkat then opened up the box and became shocked.

He pulled out a Mega Ring which had a Key Stone in it.

He became worried.

"This ain't good." said Meek.

Camo and Badger appeared sliding down on the two poles.

"I don't know what you do all night, but at least have the decency to clean up the bathroom." Camo said to Badger.

"That's what the butler's for." said Badger.

As the two were arguing; Camo's kids entered the cave as Meek pulled out a bat shaped watch and pushed a button on it, causing it to flash non stop.

"Meek, will you tell my dumb ass sister the difference between a pool table and a swimming pool?" said Pete.

McKinnion groaned.

Meek turned to the two.

"Huh, sorry I was distracted." said Meek.

Everyone became confused.

"With what?" said Bennet.

Meek tossed the Mega Ring and Key Stone to Badger who inspected it.

"A Mega Ring with a Key Stone." said Badger.

He became more confused.

"Who would want to steal tools for Mega Evolution?" said Badger.

"Two Face." said Meek.

Everyone became shocked.

"Two Face, the guy who was once the District Attorney of Gotham City called Harvey Dent?" said Camo.

"You mean that guy who was Batman's friend and former fiancé to Poison Ivy?" asked Badger.

"Yep, that's the guy. Luckily I called for some backup." said Meek.

The group heard a driving sound and saw the Batmobile entering the cave before it stopped.

The vehicle opened and Batman exited it.

"You called Batman?" said Mony.

Meek nodded.

"Two Face is in Toon City." said Meek.

"I thought so." said Batman, "Explains why I haven't seen him for weeks."

Badger then showed Batman the Mega Ring and Key Stone.

"He stole two safety deposit boxes, one of them had this thing." said Badger.

Batman looked at the items.

"A Mega Ring with a Key Stone that can mega evolve a Pokemon." said Batman.

"Wow, he really is the greatest detective." said Pete.

"Yeah, but I was able to unmask him before he could unmask me." said Meek.

Camo chuckled.

"Yeah right, he would have unmasked you before anyone else could unmask him." said Camo.

"Superman used his X-Ray vision to see who I really was, but I placed a tracking device on his cape to see who he is." said Batman, "So Meek's story is justifiable."

"So what now?" said Bennet.

"Now we just need to find out who owned those two safety deposit boxes, and find out what was in the other box." said Meek.

At an abandoned warehouse; Two Face sawed open the safety deposit box he stole and saw a purple version of the mega ring and key stone.

"The dark mega ring and key stone, with this stone, anyone will be able to become more powerful, but only when they have an original mega ring and key stone." said Two Face.

He turned to his two goons and pulled his coin out.

"Now which goon should I kill for allowing Bounty Hunter to get the box with the original ring and stone?" said Two Face, "Heads it'll be Stupid, tails it'll be Moron."

He then flipped his coin and it landed on heads.

He pulled out a pistol and shot one of his goons who turned out to be Stupid.

Stupid fell on the ground dead.

Moron became shocked.

"Holy shit." said Moron.

"I don't make the decisions around here. I just let fate decide." said Two Face.

"And fate is the coin you refuse to give up?" said Moron.

"Exactly Moron, now clean up this mess." said Two Face, "I don't want to have to be fined for murder and littering."

His assistant nodded.

"Right away boss." said Moron.

He dragged Stupid's corpse off.

Two Face then pulled out a phone book and started looking through the yellow pages.

He then saw something in the Assassin's section.

"Swiss Army, Inter-dimensional Assassin." said Two Face.

He looked at his coin.

"Heads, I hire him, tails, I don't." said Two Face.

He flipped the coin and it landed on Heads.

Two Face smirked.

"I was thinking the same thing." said Two Face.


	3. Revolta

At a gym; Shaggy was running on a treadmill going on high speed while looking at a box of Scooby Snacks that was attached to a fishing pole Sonic was holding.

"Work off your obsession for your favorite food by going after it." said Sonic.

'That's crazy Buddhist wisdom." said Shaggy, "There's no way anyone can pull that off."

"Didn't Jack learn that the only way you can conquer yourself is by standing up to yourself? He did regain his sword that way." said Sonic.

Lynn nodded.

"Buddhist wisdom at it's finest." said Lynn.

Unknown to them Slicer was in a building and he smirked.

"Watch out Shaggy Rogers I will have my revenge on you and I will be the leader of my own evil organization. That fool Tolietnator who I was could never do that." said Slicer.

He picked up a medieval times knight helmet.

"Now to go into full effect." said Slicer.

The helmet glowed before it turned into the Black Knight Ghost.

The knight roared.

"I LIVE!" He shouted.

Slicer chuckled.

"Good." said Slicer.

He picked up a scuba diving helmet and it turned into Captain Cutler's ghost.

"I AM READY!" He shouted.

Slicer chuckled.

"This is going good." said Slicer.

Later; Slicer had a huge monster army that consisted of the 10,000 volt ghost, a flying pterodactyl ghost, etc.

Suddenly; a witch named Revolta appeared.

"Nice army, sure beats how they might have looked in the eighties." said Revolta.

Slicer turned to Revolta.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Revolta, and I've been around since the eighties." said Revolta, "When Shaggy was hanging with only his dog and his dog's nephew."

Slicer became confused.

"The eigh-" Slicer said before thinking of something, "How long has Shaggy been around?"

"Since 1969." said Revolta.

Slicer became shocked and turned white.

"That's disturbing." said Slicer.

Back in the gym; Shaggy was now getting ready to punch a cow.

"Tenderize that beef." said Sonic.

Shaggy punched the cow, but a cracking sound was heard.

The teenage mystery solver shrieked in pain.

Lynn and Sonic groaned.

"Either he's very weak, or that cow's very tough." said Lynn.

"The second one." said the cow and laughed.

Just then laughter is heard and everyone turned and saw Slicer.

"We meet again Shaggy Rogers." said Slicer.

Shaggy became shocked.

"Slicer." said Shaggy.

The cow shrieked in fear before running off into a slaughter house.

Everyone saw that and became shocked.

"Guess it had some family issues." said Sonic.

Slicer drew out a blaster and aimed at Shaggy.

"You're dead boy, now you'll know how it feels to be shot two times in the chest." said Slicer.

The heroes became confused.

"Shouldn't you be upset at the meerkat? He did give you a terrible secondary demise." said Shaggy.

Slicer chuckled.

"No one else will be my target." said Slicer.

"How can you always be upset at someone who shot you two times instead of at someone who managed to punch you in the chest with a vibrating hand from running around the world very fast?" said Lynn.

Slicer laughed.

"You stupid whore I don't need to explain myself to you in my past life I was a pathetic villain called Tolietnator but thanks to Killjoy. I am more powerful." said Slicer.

Sonic is shocked.

"Seriously?" said Sonic.

Slicer nodded.

"Where the hell was I when this was revealed?" said Sonic.

"Trapped in space before crashing on Cybertron." said Shaggy.

Sonic is shocked.

"Now let me introduce my minions." Said Slicer and laughed, "The Tar Monster."

Soon the Tar Monster {Scooby Doo 2 Monsters Unleashed Version) came oozing in and he laughed.

"Hello Boy." said the Tar Monster.

Lynn then farted.

The Tar Monster groaned.

"Gross you smelly bitch." said the Tar Monster.

"Deal with it, I've put up with that several times." said Sonic.

"The Black Knight Ghost." said Slicer.

The Black Knight Ghost came in and he smirked.

"Who can stopeth me." said the Black Knight.

"I can stopeth you." said Sonic.

"10,000 Volt Ghost." said Slicer.

The 10,000 Volt Ghost appeared.

"This may come as a shock to you." said 10,000 Volt.

Everyone just stared at him as a cricket chirp was heard.

"Well that's shocking." said Sonic.

A rim shot was heard as Sonic, Lynn, and Shaggy started laughing.

The Electric Ghost is mad.

"No fair, nobody laughed when I made a pun." said 10,000 volt.

"That's because I wasn't even trying." said Sonic.

He and Lynn fist bumped each other.

"I've got a shit ton of other monsters, but I just won't introduce them." said Slicer.

Revolta then appeared.

"Maybe I can introduce myself." said Revolta.

Shaggy became shocked.

"Revolta, haven't seen you since the eighties." said Shaggy.

Sonic and Lynn became confused.

"The eighties, how long have you been around?" said Lynn.

"Since 1969." said Shaggy, "When Scooby Doo Where Are You was released."

Sonic became shocked.

"Sheesh, and people say I'm hard to kill." said Sonic.

Shaggy became serious.

"Anyway what are you up to Revolta?" asked Shaggy.

"Oh nothing, Slicer and I are just here for revenge on you when you defeated us." said Revolta.

Lynn became confused.

"What did you do to upset this one?" said Lynn.

"I might have kept her from brainwashing a bunch of students at a school for monster children to be evil for world domination." said Shaggy.

Sonic turned to Shaggy in shock.

"You saved a bunch of monstrous students from becoming evil? Next thing you know, you'll be saying how you hired some Three Stooges like ghosts to get rid of some other ghosts and that you were turned into a werewolf just to compete in a car race for monsters." said Sonic.

Shaggy whistled causing Sonic's jaw to drop in shocked

"You have got to be kidding me?" He said.

"Sometimes I wish I was." said Shaggy.

Lynn placed Sonic's jaw back in place.

"Now that the memories are done with. DESTROY HIM!" yelled Slicer.

Lynn pulled out a spray can and sprayed out a ton of fog that engulfed everyone.

A bunch of coughing was heard and the fog cleared off to reveal that Shaggy and his friends were gone.

"Where is he?" said Slicer.

Shaggy was driving Sonic's car off with Sonic and Lynn in the backseat.

"You've been through a lot over the years?" said Sonic.

"Not important right now. How is Slicer still mad at me for shooting him in the chest two times? You'd think that he'd be more upset at Meek for punching him in the chest due to vibrating from a ton of speed force useage." said Shaggy.

Before anyone can answer screeching noises are heard and Shaggy looked out and saw the Pterodactyl Ghost (Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed) and he smirked.

"You're going down human." said the Reptile Ghost in the voice of Lord Zedd.

Shaggy became shocked.

"ZOINKS!" yelled Shaggy.

Sonic climbed out a car window and got on top of his car before leaping towards the Pterodactyl Ghost.

The hedgehog then grabbed hold of the ghost's back and started steering him.

"HEY GET OFF ME YOU BLUE RAT WHO EVERYONE HATES!" shouted the Ghost Dinosaur.

Sonic then steered the ghost into a electric substation before jumping off the humanoid like pterodactyl.

The ghost noticed it and became shocked.

"Uh oh." said the ghost.

It then flew into the station and was electrocuted before the station exploded.

Sonic then ran off.

The Pterodactyl Ghost emerged from the explosion and was badly burned on.

"Asshole." said the ghost.


	4. Interrogating Swiss Army

Back in the Bounty Cave; Badger was at the computer doing work on it.

"Found something." said Badger.

Everyone appeared at the computer.

"What do we got?" said Camo.

"The boxes belonged to a professor from the Kalos Region called Professor Spruce." said Badger.

"Don't you mean Sycamore?" said Pete.

"No, Spruce." said Badger.

"Alright?" said Pete.

"The other safety deposit box had another type of mega ring and key stone, but those things had different effects." said Badger.

Badger continued to type stuff down until an image of an elderly man who looked like a bald version of Professor Oak appeared on the screen.

"Professor Spruce was a professor who was trying to conduct a way to mega evolve a human just like how Pokemon can mega evolve. Unfortunately he saw how dangerous the dark mega ring and key stone was that he wound up putting them both in separate safety deposit boxes in the bank." said Badger.

Pete is shocked.

"Wow, that is interesting." said Pete.

"Got an address?" said Batman.

Badger nodded.

"Sure do. He's living in a penthouse at the Ratxa Hotel." said Badger.

In a hotel penthouse; Professor Spruce was sleeping in his bed.

Suddenly Batman and Meek with his helmet on entered from the balcony and walked over to the bed.

Spruce kept on sleeping but opened his eyes to see the vigilantes and became shocked.

He was about to scream when Meek covered his mouth.

"Shhh." said Meek.

He uncovered Spruce's mouth.

"Let's talk about the dark key stone." said Batman, "Why would you keep it in a separate safety deposit box in the same bank as the actual keystone, and why it was dangerous to the user?"

The Professor is shocked.

"What now?" said Spruce.

Meek then stomped on a nightstand, destroying it and the lamp that was on it.

The professor became more shocked.

"We're not going to ask twice." said Meek.

"Alright, alright. The dark key stone was capable of mega evolving a human to give the same effects as mega evolving a Pokemon, but it could only work with the key stone. The dark stone worked, but proved deadly if you stayed mega evolved for a while." said Spruce, "I placed both key stones in safety deposit boxes to keep them safe."

"Couldn't have destroyed the dark key stone?" said Batman.

"And risk someone finding the pieces and putting them back together?" asked the Professor

"Good point." said Batman.

"Why not just throw it into a volcano?" said Meek.

Spruce did some thinking.

"Yeah that could work." said Spruce.

Suddenly; a red dot appeared in the room and everyone noticed it.

The dot then moved to Spruce's head and Batman pulled him out of the way before a bullet could hit him.

Meek went over to the balcony and pulled out a pair of high tech binoculars and looked through them.

He then saw Swiss Army with a sniper rifle in arm aiming at the group.

"Swiss Army." said Meek.

The cyborg fired another shot at him, but the meerkat moved out of the way and fired a grappling hook from his right gauntlet and swung over to the building Swiss Army was on and kicked him in the face.

"I was wondering when you'd return." said Meek.

Swiss Army stood up while chuckling.

"You're so attentive." said Swiss Army.

He drew out two lightsabers with two pronged sword designs.

Meek drew out his lightsaber and the two started battling.

Swiss Army smirked.

"But all for not." said Swiss Army.

He made a quick slash to Meek, but the meerkat dodged it and kicked the cyborg in the chest before the bot tripped off the building and fell to the ground.

Swiss Army started to stand up slowly as he was sparking badly.

Meek then appeared and grabbed the bot by the chest before lifting him up.

"Alright, alright, I give up." said Swiss Army.

"You tried to kill a professor, why?" said Meek.

"Gee, why would a hired gun want to shoot a genius, maybe because the prof wasn't the main target, but you and your friend were due to having the key stone." said Swiss Army.

Meek became mad and dropped the bot.

"Where's Two Face hiding?" said Meek.

"Please I can't tell you that. It's bad business." said Swiss Army.

Camo's group and Batman then appeared.

"You'd better tell us something useful." said Camo.

"Or what, you'll kill me? Not going to work pal, I've got 998 lives left." said Swiss Army.

Everyone is shocked.

"Wait what?" asked Batman completely shocked.

Swiss Army chuckled.

"That's right, for every life I lose, I keep on coming back." said Swiss Army, "Now if I'm not mistaken, you couldn't save the lives of two people. Could they have been your parents?"

Batman remained shocked.

"So, the loss of your parents is what caused you to put on the cape and mask." said Swiss Army.

"Don't listen to him Batman, he's trying to get into your head." said Badger.

"That's right Bruce Wayne." said Swiss Army.

Everyone became shocked.

"Never mind, he already did." said Badger.

Batman who was very shocked walked off.

Swiss Army chuckled.

"I broke Batman." said Swiss Army, "Joker would be proud of me."

Meek opened up Swiss Army's chest and saw several wires with one wire leading to some type of counter that said 998.

"This must be what keeps track of the lives you have left." said Meek.

He then saw the wire connected to the counter.

"If I cut this wire, you'll be dead forever, thereby never coming back from the dead ever again." said Meek.

Swiss Army became shocked.

"Wait, you can't seriously believe that, can you?" said Swiss Army.

Meek pulled out a Swiss army knife and flipped the scissor part open.

"Only one way to find out." said Meek.

Swiss Army became scared as Meek moved the scissor to the wire connected to the counter.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW!" yelled Swiss Army.

Meek closed up the pocket knife and patted Swiss Army on the cheek.

"Good boy, you can start by giving us Harvey's location." said Meek.

Swiss Army sighed.

"The warehouse on Bertolli and 34th." said Swiss Army.

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to repair an emotionally unstable man." Meek said before he walked off.

Camo pulled out a saw off shotgun like blaster and aimed it at Swiss Army's head.

"No, no, wait-"Swiss Army said before Camo shot the cyborg, killing him once more.

Swiss Army's life counter went from 998 to 997.

"That'll shut him up for a while." said Camo.


	5. Shaggy's Plan

With Shaggy, Lynn, and Sonic; the two appeared at some type of tree house.

"What is this place?" said Sonic.

"A tree house I had built when younger. It's where I came whenever I felt like it." said Shaggy.

"Hmm, nice." said Lynn.

The three climbed up the tree and entered the house which looked like a bachelor pad.

Sonic and Lynn became shocked.

"What the hell?" said Sonic.

"Yep, this is one of my favorite hangouts." said Shaggy.

"It looks the setting to an Odd Couples film." said Lynn.

"Huh, neat." said Sonic, "More so then standing up to your own mother."

 **Cutaway Gag**

On a grass like island; Samurai Jack was sleeping as Ashi was talking to a moon sized hallucination of her mother.

"You were always the weak one." said the High Priestess.

"If I was always weak, then why am I the only Daughter of Aku that's alive?" said Ashi.

Everything went silent except for a cricket chirping sound.

"You were always the weak one." said the High Priestess.

"Okay, now you're just repeating yourself." said Ashi.

Everything was silent again.

"KILL THE SAMURAI!" yelled the High Priestess.

"Better yet, I'm just going to let him live, he'll teach me how evil Aku is, we go to save some blue furred children, he disappears afterwards, I get an episode of my own where I search for the Samurai and learn how good he really is, change my appearance, keep him from committing Seppuku, he goes on a spiritual quest to get his sword back, I kill an entire army of orcs, then you afterwards, he regains his sword, robe, a shave and a haircut, we fall in love, Aku takes control of me, and then Jack kills Aku." said Ashi.

The High Priestess became confused as she became a human formed hallucination..

"Where the hell did you get all those ideas?" said the High Priestess.

Ashi pulled out a script titled Samurai Jack season 5.

Several hours of reading later; the High Priestess became shocked.

"YOU THROW AN ARROW IN MY BACK!?" yelled the High Priestess.

"A whole new meaning to being stabbed in the back." said Ashi.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"To be fair, that woman was a total bitch." said Lynn.

"Amen." said the Boys.

Sonic then looked at Shaggy.

"Anyway you did stuff without your friends? Do they even know you are friends with monsters and ghosts?" asked Sonic.

"I've told them several times, but they never believed me due to how panic ridden they claim I am." said Shaggy.

Lynn pulled out a paper bag and blew into it before popping the bag.

Shaggy shrieked before diving under his couch.

"Panic ridden." said Sonic, "But what're we doing here anyways?"

"Planning our strategy." said Shaggy.

He became serious.

"Because I already have one. I figured Slicer will return so I came up with plans just in case." said Shaggy.

He pulled out an harpoon gun with a bomb like harpoon.

"Get him close enough, and I'll give him a good one." said Shaggy, "And you and Lynn need to be the bait."

The two roommates became shocked.

"Say what now?" said Lynn.

"No way in hell we're going to do the stuff you and Scooby do all the time." said Sonic.

"That goes double for me." said Lynn.

Shaggy pulled out a chili dog and a sub sandwich.

"Not even for a chili dog and a sub sandwich?" said Shaggy.

Sonic and Lynn are shocked, looked at each other and smiled at Shaggy.

"We are in." They said.


	6. Confiding with Batman

With Batman; he was in the Batmobile looking at his steering wheel when a knocking sound was heard.

The door opened up and Meek entered before the door closed.

The meerkat's helmet disappeared as Batman took off his mask, revealing his Bruce Wayne persona.

"It got crazy out there." said Meek, "But at least we won't be seeing Swiss Army for a while."

Bruce just kept on staring at the steering wheel.

Meek turned to the billionaire.

"You want to talk about it?" said Meek.

"I couldn't even save them." said Bruce.

Meek sighed.

"You were eight, of course you couldn't save them." said Meek.

"He spared me." said Bruce.

"Okay this is going to be a problem." said Meek.

He sighed.

"A day never goes by where someone-"Meek said before being interrupted by Bruce.

"You don't even know what it's like to see your parents die in front of you." said Bruce.

"I was just four years old, and I still remember how it all happened." said Meek.

 **Flashback**

On Mobius eleven years ago; a four year old Meek was in the backseat of a limo with two adult Mobian Meerkat, one male, and one female as the limo was driving through a city.

" _I had quite the family, a mother and father who loved me so much. My parents and chauffeur were going to see a movie for my biological birthday._ " Meek narrated.

The chauffeur who looked like a lion was drinking a ton of beer.

" _However, our chauffeur had a little to much to drink at the time, and that's where it all happened._ "

The limo ran a red light and was hit by a semi pick up truck before crashing into a building.

Meek climbed out of the limo and looked into the vehicle to see his father moving a little before stopping and falling limp as he died.

The young meerkat stared on in shock as he fell on his knees.

" _A truck crashed into the limo and sent us into a building, I was the only survivor from the limo accident that day._ "

Later; a bunch of cops had the place surrounded and getting evidence.

The same basset hound Mobian from the Daily Mobian picture put a hand on a crying Meek's shoulder before dragging him off.

 **End Flashback**

Meek was starting to cry.

"They died in front of me. After that, I was placed in foster care, adopted by Seeker the Bounty Hunter for six years before he abandoned me on that moon. But four years later, I met the people who would become my new family." said Meek.

He turned to Bruce.

"A day doesn't go by where I think about going back in time to stop that accident, but I never do it. Because one simply can't just change history." said Meek.

Batman was crying at Meek's story and smiled.

"You make one hell of a story teller Meek. Thank you." said Bruce.

Meek nodded as his helmet came back on.

"Bertolli and 34th." said Meek, "That's where Two Face is hiding."

Bruce slipped his mask back on.

"Let's move." said Batman.

He then drove the Batmobile off.

In the warehouse on Bertolli and 34th; Two Face was pacing around the warehouse.

"Where the hell is Swiss Army? He should have been here by now." said Two Face.

Swiss Army's body was tossed into the warehouse and the former district attorney saw the corpse.

Two Face is shocked.

"What the hell?" said Two Face.

"Looks like you won't be needing him again." said a voice.

Two Face looked around and saw Camo and Badger.

"At least for the next 24 hours." said Camo.

Two Face became mad.

"Son of a bitch, I had a briefcase full of money ready for him." said Two Face.

Moron who was holding a briefcase full of money became shocked.

"So should we just keep the money to ourselves?" said Moron.

However; a grappling hook grabbed the case and disappeared.

"I wouldn't count on that Harvey." said a voice.

Two Face and Moron looked all over the place, but the former district attorney was tackled to the ground by Meek.

The split faced man became mad.

"Bounty Hunter." said Two Face.

"That's right Dent. You're going down." said Meek.

Two Face managed to steal the Key Stone from Meek and moved it close to the dark key stone.

"On the contrary." said Two Face.

The two stones glowed before Two Face turned into a hulking like monster.

Meek became shocked.

"Crap." said Meek.


	7. Death of Revolta

With Sonic and Lynn; the two were walking down a sidewalk with smoothies in hand.

"Tricked with our favorite foods." said Sonic.

Lynn nodded.

"Good thing I have my Scarab." She said.

Sonic chuckled.

"Yep, good thing." said Sonic.

He then became confused.

"Wait a minute." said Sonic.

He lifted the back of Lynn's shirt to see a red version of the Blue Beetle scarab and became shocked.

"When and how did you get this?" said Sonic.

Lynn smirked.

"Last week I was skateboarding with Marco and his girlfriend when we saw a meteorite crashing towards us and it turned out to be this red scarab, next thing you know, it attached to my spine and now I'm a hero called the Red Rhino Beetle." said Lynn.

"Huh, neat." said Sonic.

He pushed the shirt back down.

"I'm pretty sure your father wasn't happy at Marco and Jackie about it. He was upset at Meek for getting the Purple Parasite scarab on Luna's back." said Sonic.

"Actually he was happy." said his Roommate.

Sonic just stared at her in shock as cricket chirps were heard.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Sonic.

Suddenly; the sub sandwich shaped monster appeared.

"Surprise assholes." the monster said sounding like Brad Garrett.

The two roommates became shocked.

"COWER IN FEAR TO THE SUB SANDWICH MONSTER!" yelled the monster.

But the two friends put on bibs and pulled out knifes and forks.

"Let's eat." said Lynn.

The monster became shocked as the two leaped onto him and started eating.

"NO, I'LL GIVE YOU A HEART ATTACK!" yelled the monster.

With Slicer he saw this from a magic Orb and is shocked.

"OK I did not expect that." He said.

Revolta appeared next to Slicer.

"I told you that sandwich monster was a bad idea." said Revolta.

"Shut up, I've still got some other monsters." said Slicer.

"Like that Burger Monster?" asked Revolta.

Slicer chuckled.

"Yes, it'll be a success." said Slicer.

However he saw Sonic and Lynn eating a cheesebuger shaped monster.

"Never mind." said Slicer.

Sonic and Lynn eventually stopped eating and were patting their bellies.

Lynn was picking her teeth with a tooth pick.

Sonic then burped out loudly.

"They were good." said Sonic.

"Amen." said Lynn.

However; The skeleton twins (Scooby Doo 2 Monsters Unleashed) snuck up behind the two snickering.

The two roommates started burping non stop.

The twin skeleton's groaned.

Lynn then farted very loudly that a green cloud appeared.

The two skeletons are shocked.

They then sniffed the cloud somehow before breaking apart.

The 10,000 Volt Ghost appeared in front of the two roommates.

"You're both dead." said 10,000 Volt.

"And what good timing." said Sonic.

Lynn then splashed some water on the ghost who started sparking out before exploding and dying.

Slicer who was still watching everything became mad.

"Son of a bitch, they're making me look bad." said Slicer.

He sighed.

"No matter I can always revive them." He said.

Eggman appeared behind Slicer.

"No, no you can't. You can give life to anyone whose been dead once, but you can't revive them over and over again." said Eggman.

Slicer became shocked.

"WHAT!?" yelled Slicer.

Eggman laughed.

"But I can give you that power if you want." He said. "For a price."

Slicer did some thinking.

"Sure absolutely." said Slicer.

"Remain loyal to Dominator." said Eggman.

"No, absolutely not." said Slicer.

"Then see your Army die." said Eggman.

Slicer sighed.

"Ok fine but on three conditions." saod slicer.

Eggman is confused.

"What are they?" He asked.

"I act on my own accord." said Slicer.

Eggman nodded.

"You give me a nice bedroom." said Slicer.

Eggman nodded again.

"And a good dental plan." said Slicer.

Eggman became confused.

"Why do you need dental, you don't have any teeth anymore." said Eggman.

"It's for my minions." said Slicer.

"Good point." said Eggman.

He then started doing work on Slicer.

Revolta groaned.

"Shit, looks like I'll have to do something." she said before leaving.

With Sonic and Lynn; the two were now at a fountain.

"That was boring, so far we just ate two food based monsters, doused one ghost with water before dying, and destroyed some skeletons with bodily functions." said Sonic.

"I wish someone else would give us a challenge." said Lynn.

Then Revolta appeared.

"I'll give you a challenge." said Revolta.

But Sonic and Lynn lifted her up.

"Hey, what're you doing?" said Revolta.

The two tossed the witch into the fountain and she started steaming up and melting.

She screamed in pain.

"YOU ASSHOLES, LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE, I'M MELTING, MELTING!" yelled Revolta.

She continued to melt.

"Cancel my subscription to the Daily Planet." she said before completely melting.

The two teens became confused.

"Why would a witch subscribe to a newspaper to see what all's going on? She should use a crystal ball for that." said Sonic.


	8. Defeating Two Face

Back in Gotham; Meek was tossed out of the warehouse and crashed through the wall before landing on the ground.

The hulking Two Face ran towards the armor wearing meerkat who shot a grappling hook onto a light pole and was pulled onto it.

"No one's safe from Two Face." said Two Face.

Meek is mad.

"Oh yeah you two faced freak, you are evil and despicable." said Meek.

Two Face growled and ran towards Meek as Swiss Army who was alive again walked out of the warehouse.

"Back again baby, now what should I do next?" said Swiss Army.

However; a Batarang was lodged into his chest.

Swiss Army turned to see Batman emerge from the shadows.

"You can get a complete overhaul." said Batman.

Swiss Army laughed.

"Try this." He said and grew giant.

Batman looked up.

"This won't do." said Batman.

Meek saw the giant Swiss Army and groaned.

"Not again." Meek said before pushing a button on his left gauntlet, "Meerkat zord."

The meerkat zord appeared and Meek jumped into the cockpit.

Swiss Army is shocked.

"Pathetic." He said and shot lasers from his mouth.

But the zord did a 360 turn and deflected the attacks with it's tail, sending the blasts back to Swiss Army who fell on the ground.

"Megazord mode, activate." said Meek.

The meerkat zord then turned into it's Megazord mode and got into fighting stance.

"Meerkat Megazord, online." said Meek.

The Megazord and Swiss Army started battling each other.

With Batman; he was dodging a bunch of attacks from Two Face.

"Got to get that key stone off of Two Face." said Batman.

"No way for that to happen." said Two Face.

He shot lasers from his eyes.

But the caped crusader dodged the lasers and tossed a Batarang into Two Face's chest.

The hulking Two Face removed the batarang from his chest but screamed in pain.

The reason for his screaming was because Camo had stabbed Two Face in the back with an energy sword.

Camo then removed the sword from Two Face's back who turned to the chameleon in anger.

"Big mistake." said Two Face.

He started swinging his arms at the chameleon who kept on dodging the attacks.

Badger then ran by and removed the key stone.

Two Face turned to Badger.

"Looking for something?" Badger said as he revealed the key stone.

Two Face is shocked

"No." said Two Face.

He then turned back to normal as Batman removed the dark key stone and cuffed Two Face's wrists.

"Sorry Dent, you're going back to Arkham." said Batman.

Meek's megazord and Swiss Army continued to battle each other.

Swiss Army fired some lasers from his mouth, but the megazord pulled out it's head shield and deflected the attacks.

"Time to finish this." said Meek, "Meerkat blade attack."

The Megazord's blade started glowing before it slashed Swiss Army three times.

The cyborg started sparking up.

"I'll be back again, this is far from over." Swiss Army said before exploding.

Meek smirked.

"That is how you do it." said Meek.

He then jumped out of his megazord and saw Badger toss the key stone to him before catching it.

"Perfect, now we just need to permanently get rid of the dark key stone." said Meek.

The group did some thinking.

Later; they were at an active volcano and Meek tossed the dark key stone into the magma.

"Takes care of that." said Meek.

"Spruce should have thrown it into an active volcano." said Batman.

"Amen Bruce." said Badger.

Batman turned to Badger and did the Bat Glare.

"Don't worry, I erased Swiss Army's memory of who you are for when he returns." said Badger.


	9. Defeating Slicer

With Slicer; he was fully upgraded and saw Revolta was melted and became mad.

"NO, those assholes killed my beautiful bride, we were supposed to get married next week." said Slicer.

Eggman chuckled.

"Good luck, you can't revive anyone whose been melted." said Eggman.

He smirked.

"But I can upgrade that." said Eggman, "No extra charge."

Slicer became mad.

"Screw that, I've waited far to long to get my revenge on Norville, and I will not let another upgrade derail me." said Slicer.

He then ran off.

"Oh well." said Eggman.

With Sonic and Lynn; the two were looking in the fountain.

Sonic then started taking a leak in it.

"Take that revolting bitch." said Sonic.

Lynn noticed what Sonic was doing.

"That's disgusting." said Lynn.

"It's the miracle of being a guy. We can pee standing up." said Sonic.

"How do you and any of your guy Mobian friends keep from getting arrested for indecent exposure?" said Lynn.

Sonic did some thinking.

"That's a good question." said Sonic.

With Shaggy he was looking for Slicer.

He stopped and turned to the readers.

"Shhh, be very very quiet, I'm hunting Slicer's." said Shaggy.

He laughed like Elmer Fudd before continuing to look for Slicer.

Slicer then appeared in front of Shaggy and roared.

"Oh finally, I've been searching for you all night." said Shaggy.

 **Flashback**

Shaggy walked into a dark alley.

"Nope." said Shaggy.

Later; he walked into a mall.

"Not here either." said Shaggy.

Later; he walked into a library.

"Still nothing." said Shaggy.

The librarian shushed him.

 **End Flashback**

"A library, seriously?" said Slicer.

Shaggy aimed the harpoon gun at Slicer, but was grabbed by tons of tar.

He became shocked.

"ZOINKS!" yelled Shaggy.

The tar monster appeared.

"You didn't think I'd show up alone, did you?" said Slicer.

"Wish I had thought of that." said Shaggy.

"You're going down boy." said the T Monster and turned to Slicer, "What should I do to him boss?"

Slicer smirked.

"Keep him there, I want to gloat in his face." said Slicer.

However; a blue blur hit the bot and he went flying into a dumpster.

Slicer saw that the blur was Sonic.

"The filthy rat, get him." said Slicer.

The Tar Monster started to reach for Sonic, but the hedgehog kept on avoiding the tar.

"Come back here you Indigo Girl rat." said the Tar Monster.

Sonic stopped.

"I'm a boy." He said.

However the Tar Monster grabbed him.

"You fell into my trap." He said.

Sonic scoffed.

"Have I?" said Sonic.

Suddenly; Lynn in a red and white version of the Justice League Action version of the Blue Beetle's armor, but with some type of horn on the top of her head appeared.

"Guess again." said Lynn.

She was then grabbed by the Tar Monster.

"Dumb bitch." said the Tar Monster.

Slicer laughed.

"Soon, you will be dead, and my vengeance will be complete." said Slicer.

Sonic then turned into his Darkspine form and started freezing his part of the Tar Monster before it broke apart.

The Tar Monster became shocked.

"Not again." He said.

The Black Knight ghost appeared.

"Give me your best shot." said the Black Knight.

Sonic punched the ghost several times before punching him in the groin.

The ghost groaned.

"Not the round tables again." said the ghost.

Sonic then froze Slicer before going for the rest of the Tar Monster.

Lynn broke free from her restraints and turned a hand into a cannon before shooting the Black Knight ghost, destroying all but his head.

"Aw crap." said the Black Knight.

Slicer is mad.

"You're destroying my goons, do you have any idea how hard it was to get them back to life?" said Slicer.

Sonic froze the rest of the Tar Monster before Shaggy broke free from his restraints.

"Don't care." said Shaggy.

He shot the harpoon at Slicer and it went through his frozen chest before it started beeping and exploded.

However Slicer survived and is mad.

"I'll be back." He said and vanished.

The Black Knight hopped over to Sonic who was turning back to normal.

"Come on you son of a bitch, I can still take you." said the Black Knight.

Everyone looked down at the severed head.

"Seriously?" said Shaggy.

"Give me your best shot, I won't give up." said the Black Knight.

"Gee I would, but you should quit while you're a-head." said Sonic.

The three friends started laughing as Sonic kicked the head very far away.

"I'LL BE BACK!" He shouted.

The three continued laughing as Lego Sauron appeared.

"HERE'S SAURON!" yelled Lego Sauron.

Lynn wound up shooting Lego Sauron in the eye, causing him to scream in pain.

"MY EYE!" yelled Lego Sauron.


	10. Tougher Slicer

At the mansion; Shaggy was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for a good meal that Sonic was making.

"For the skinny diabetic." Sonic said before putting a bowl of salad on the table, "Cole slaw."

Shaggy groaned.

"Just kidding." Sonic said before taking the salad away and placing a ton of food on the table, "Las Vegas All You Can Eat."

Shaggy smiled.

"Thanks Sonic." said Shaggy.

"No problem. And sorry for not believing you when you said you defeated Slicer." said Sonic.

"Like I don't blame you man. You were on Cybertron at the time it happened." said Shaggy.

Sonic chuckled.

"It was all worth it." said Sonic.

He then became worried.

"But Slicer will be back." He said.

"Eh we'll be fine for the time being." said Shaggy.

A knocking from the front door was heard.

"I'll get it." said Lynn who walked by.

She went to the door and opened it up to see a green skinned witch.

She cackled evilly.

"I WANT TO BREW EVERYONE IN HERE!" yelled the witch.

Lynn became shocked as Sonic appeared next to her.

"I've got this." said Sonic.

The witch became confused.

"Hey, what're you doing?" said the witch.

Sonic then started taking a leak on her.

The witch became mad and started screaming before melting.

"YOU FILTHY BLUE RAT, LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE, I'M MELTING, MELTING! OH WHAT A WORLD, WHAT A WORLD!" yelled the witch.

Lynn snickered.

"Nice." said Lynn.

"I drank a lot of soda today." said Sonic.

"Cancel my Kenan and Kel DVD order off of Amazon." said the witch.

She then became completely melted.

Sonic stopped urinating.

"That felt good. Now I'm in the mood for some Kenan and Kel." said Sonic.

In the Bounty Cave; Meek in his everyday clothing and Batman with his mask off were checking out the mega ring and key stone.

"So you're going to keep that stone safe?" said Bruce.

Meek nodded.

"Of course I am, no knowing if I may need it." said Meek.

"Good thing I always have a contingency." said Bruce.

Meek chuckled.

"No one always has a contingency plan for everything like Batman." said Meek.

With Slicer; he was in Eggman's lab getting tons of work done by the egg shaped villain.

Eggman laughed.

"Yes, with these improvements, Slicer will be unstoppable and have equal hatred towards all those do good heroes." said Eggman.

He continued to do work on Slicer before the bot awoke and roared in anger.

"IT'S ALIVE!" yelled Eggman.

Slicer punched Eggman in the face.

"Shut up." said Slicer.

He stood up and looked outside the building.

"Slicer's back and tougher then ever." said Slicer.

He then laughed evilly.


End file.
